Patent Document 1 discloses that an N-pyridylaniline compound having a certain chemical structure is useful as an active ingredient for a harmful bio-organism controlling agent. In addition, this patent document also discloses that if desired, the N-pyridylaniline compound can be mixed with or used in combination with other pesticides, for example, an insecticide, a miticide, a fungicide, a plant growth regulator, etc.; and that in that case, a more excellent effect may be possibly exhibited. A fungicide, fluazinam, is included in the N-pyridylaniline compound.
Patent Document 2 discloses a fungicide composition containing azoxystrobin and fluazinam.